


Besame

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, F/F, Genderswap, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, aka the worst time, lipstick is the plot point, then its less torturous, unless you know your crush is gonna be there, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: It's not the first time Credence has seen and met Graves, and it won't be the last.





	Besame

**Author's Note:**

> originally for a kiss prompt  
> #14: starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion
> 
> it spiraled and i had to write some more. first time writing femslash please dont kill me.
> 
> Emmy Rossum is my Credence h/c and Eva Green is Graves, again. 
> 
> edit: soRRY THE INSPO FIC IS APPARENTLY GONE!?!!?!? FUCK

“You don’t smile for anyone but me.” Graves speaks softly, but Credence hears her. It’s not as if there’s a chattering crowd surrounding them, not anymore. They left the hotel bar, and went to her room.

Her, tiny, crowded, and cheap room.

But Graves looks at it, and her, like she’s more than the sum of all her parts and things.

“I don’t.” It’s not a question, but she hardly believes it. Even if it's true or meant to be a compliment, Credence is scared.  
She’s shaking from fear. Her hand reaches up, fingers twining through the messy dark curls spilling over her shoulders, practically hiding her face from the other woman. Graves’ jaw is set, and she shakes her head, even as she tries to form a smile herself. Her eyes are soft, and warm as her hands when they find Credence’s, carefully sandwiching them between her fingers.  
“And I only look for you at these dumb parties. When Theseus told me his little brother had a best friend who loved to paint and hadn’t been to school, I pictured something a lot different.”  
“How?”  
Graves tilts her head, and the half braid her raven hair is in slides down, dangerously close to the cleavage revealed by her low cut silk dress. Credence holds her breath, suddenly aware that there’s a good chance the woman wore it for her. Now that she thinks about it, does Graves ever look at any like that?

With kindness rather than mockery? She’s not sure.  
“Well for one, Newt’s usually not friends with girls he’s not half mad in love with.”  
Credence’s cheeks grow hot. She thought, once, if she had no other options, she might consider marrying Newt. But now, he’s engaged to Tina, and Queenie’s assured her that if needed, Credence can live with her should her ma kick her out. “And the rest of me?”

Graves’ hands let go of her own in favor of reaching for her face, gently nudging her out from behind her curls, so that the moonlight spills over her skin, and Credence bites her lip. Graves’ fingers trace her jawline, thumb across her chin, up to her mouth. Before she realizes what’s happening, Credence is kissing one of Graves’ fingertips. “Stunning.”  
This is far too intimate to be a mistake. Graves is leaning in like she might… like she might actually kiss Credence. Her heart beats rabbit quick in her chest, and her eyes drop to Graves’ mouth, elegantly painted with blood red lipstick. “Oh.”  
The kiss is soft, so careful and quick it might have been an accident, until Credence’s voice betrays her, and she lets out a low moan, which Graves takes as encouragement, and surges forward, pressing Credence into the wall, slender hips meeting her own. Their toes touch, both of them in shiny flats, Graves’ red, and Credence’s black.

Credence has an inch or so of height on the older woman, not just from her hair, and Graves has to lean up a little to deepen the kiss. It tastes faintly waxy from the lipstick, and sweet from the white wine they both sipped politely at the party for MACUSA’s finest. Queenie’s girlfriend, chief of police Picquery allowed her to invite several plus ones, and Graves is apparently one of the woman’s oldest friends.  
Credence hadn’t known what to do with herself at every subsequent MACUSA event which Graves showed up at, and Queenie invited her to without fail. Now she half wonders if none of the encounters had been accidents. Queenie does so like to play cupid. Credence tilts her head to the side, and lets Graves kiss down her neck, probably smearing crimson everywhere, until she pulls back, and her face catches the light. It’s perfect. Her makeup, the dark line enhancing her eyes, all that’s changed is how her lips appear plumper.

Credence reaches up despite herself, to touch Graves’ mouth. Her finger traces around the edge of Graves’ upper lip, then the lower, before easing in. Graves’ gaze becomes more heated than should be possible, and her tongue curls around Credence’s finger. “What is it sweetheart? You’re staring.”  
“Your lipstick isn’t-”  
Graves grins, white even teeth almost blinding in the silver light.  
“Oh…Darling, it’s waterproof and impossible to transfer.” Credence feels foolish for even asking as she nods, pretending to understand. “Okay.”  
Graves blinks, and her seductive expression softens. “Were you hoping to ruin and ravish me instead? I’ll take it off and wear one of yours, if you like.”  
Credence’s heart skips a beat as she considers the idea. Graves’ stops teasing her and lets her pull her hand away, only to lean in and kiss her again, a free hand curving around her waist.

“Have you got baby oil?” Credence nods, and Graves uses a few pieces of toilet paper glistening with oil to clean her mouth, before turning to Credence, who numbly realizes she needs a lipstick.  
There’s only her favorite that she bothered packing, and its half empty. It’s called ‘chocolate kiss’ and smells sweet as candy. Graves carefully swipes some on, and then glances to Credence. “Well, how does it look?” She swallows.  
“Beautiful.”  
“Thank you darling. Now, do come here, and let me make a mess of you.” Credence goes hot in the face before Graves gets close enough to do anything of the sort, and when their lips meet again, she’s ready for the taste of the familiar. It’s not sickeningly sweet, not this close, this cautious. Graves’ lips part and she brushes stray curls back from Credence’s face, cupping her cheeks in both hands, holding her like she’s something precious, fragile even. One kiss turns into twenty, and the minutes drag out. By now the party is over, but Credence doesn’t want to return to it, not at all. Not when there’s Graves to socialize with instead. “Now I just feel guilty. Don’t kick me out before I get you cleaned up.”

Credence swallows and nods. “Okay.”

She then follows Graves towards the bathroom again, this time crossing the threshold with the older woman to watch her flick the shower on, letting the water warm. “Come on, let’s get you out of this.”

They’re just going to clean up because there’s lipstick everywhere now. That’s all.

Credence has never undressed in front of anyone besides her sisters, so this is all new. Graves only has to shrug out of her dark blue silk dress, letting it fall in a sapphire pool at her feet, before leaving her flats behind, and coming over to help Credence with her zipper.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She murmurs, and Graves smiles.

“Of course I did.” Graves’ hands on her arms make gooseflesh rise on her skin, as Credence turns to look over her shoulder, the woman’s eyes are locked on her lips. “What?”

“You just look like an angel you know? Cheesiest line in history, sorry.” Graves is nearly paler than Credence, so a blush looks like a splash of rouge on her face, and it’s impossible to hide.

But Graves isn’t shy, so she doesn’t bother trying. Credence can see flecks of gold in the brown of the woman’s eyes, and there’s water being wasted in the shower, but she’s frozen, trapped under the weight of Graves’ stare. “Thank you.”

Their fingers intertwine as they walk together, and the first heated splashes of water wet Credence’s hair, down her shoulders, as Graves squeezes her hand, then closes the glass door behind them, finding her mouth slowly, kissing Credence as softly as the first time. Graves’ eyes may be open, but Credence’s own slide shut as she tries to learn, copying what the other woman does with her lips, her tongue, uncaring about lipstick going everywhere now. It’s almost gone at this rate, dark smudges on her skin, the sweet scent filling the air like perfume from a bakery.

But the kiss breaks when Credence can’t hold back a gasp, because there’s a hand at her hip, fingers skittering up her ribs, making her nipples peak before Graves even so much as thumbs the underside of her breast. Credence hasn’t got time to think, before Graves moves down, her teeth worrying along Credence’s jaw, over her neck, tracing spots where the lipstick smudges still remain. Graves isn’t focused on cleaning anything at all, but Credence finds that it doesn’t bother her. There’s a dull ache somewhere around her belly, like when she’s hungry, without food for a day or more, and with only weak tea to sate that need.

Graves’ mouth reaches the spot between her breasts before she picks a side, and laves her tongue along the curve of one, as her hand gently cups the other, fingertips rubbing over the neglected nipple. Credence’s own hands are grasping desperately at Graves’ shoulders, cradling the back of her skull, surely ruining her braid. She can feel her own hair curling harder thanks to the water and humid air, dripping down her spine, tickling over her skin. By the time Graves is on her knees in front of Credence, blinking up through water on her dark lashes, she’s once again frozen.

Both of Graves hands brace on Credence’s hips, then slide around to cup at her backside. She blushes now, and Graves’ fingers dig into her skin hard enough to bruise, before she leans in, kissing the sensitive skin just above her mound, below her navel. “You’re-”

She breaks off, scared of how her voice sounds, and Graves bites her. Gently, but enough to get her attention, then she laughs softly. “Darling, hold on tight, and don’t look so scandalized.” Credence can’t _help_ but be just that, because now Graves is guiding her knee to bend, and rest against her shoulder, as she licks and kisses down past the dark swirls of hair, right between her legs.

Credence’s eyes close again when she realizes what’s happening. That low ache in her stomach ceases, and warmth fills her to the core. She can feel Graves’ tongue _inside_ her, flitting in and out, then thrusting deeply and swiping back, teasing a spot right at the apex of her thighs she’s never dared touch.

A hand’s there too, helpfully rubbing in slow agonizing circles, and she dares to glance down, seeing Graves’ nose pressing so close Credence can’t even see her mouth makes her knees weaken.

But Graves is clearly highly motivated, not budging an inch, not until Credence feels like she’s going to explode from bliss, and something whites out her vision, so that she’s shaking in Graves’ arms. Graves suckles and licks at her obscenely, only drowned out by the sounds of the water, and when she gets up, Credence almost falls into her. She hasn’t even tried to ogle the older woman’s body, but now, cradled against her chest, she can. Graves has full breasts with nipples more brown than pink, unlike her own.

Her stomach curves sharply into her hips, and she has a backside to rival Credence’s. Then again, all of Graves is more than Credence, she’s not getting back up from being half starved. Graves hands her a towel when they finish cleaning away the grease of the lipstick, and Credence feels like her skin is rubbed raw, while her cunt seems to tingle from the recent climax Graves brought her to.

“Tell me you won’t make me go back to my hotel room to sleep alone.”

Credence hears in a husky whisper, and Graves’ eyes sparkle when she looks up from drying her hair, patting, not squeezing too hard. “My bed’s awfully tiny.” Credence replies, but it’s not a ‘no,’ and they both understand that. She doesn’t put anything on, and neither does Graves. The older woman slips under the covers, and Credence follows. There’s just enough room for one of them to be on their side, and the other on her back. So Graves lays on her back, and Credence remains beside her, hovering, not sure if it’s alright to kiss again or not. “What is it?” Graves asks softly, and Credence inhales before answering.

“I want to make you feel as good as that. Will you show me?”

Graves smiles, then nods, reaching up to cup her cheek, beckoning her down for a kiss.

She murmurs against Credence’s lips, “Give me your hand.” The kiss lingers and lengthens, deepening as Graves’ tongue slides into Credence’s mouth, and she tastes something faintly bittersweet.

It hits her, just as Graves’ other hand moves Credence’s down her silky skin, past her breasts to settle between her legs, that she’s licking _herself_ from the older woman’s lips. Graves feels warm, and wet, so that Credence’s fingers dip inside her easily, slippery, like she didn’t dry off completely from the shower. But she knows better. When she felt that ache, and Graves had touched her, even with just her mouth, it was slicker than usual. Now, she knows why.

It’s arousal, and delight, Credence feels Graves’ breathing hitch, when she presses closer, and her fingers are guided in. “Right there darling, harder.” She says, and Credence obeys, brows furrowing, as best she can, she moves her hand as Graves wants her to. There’s a hard nub nestled in the wet folds that makes Graves tremble and gasp when Credence touches it, and she knows that’s where Graves kissed her and teased her thumb over.

She goes faster, and thrusts her fingers deeper while keeping her own thumb atop the hood of Graves’ cunt, until there’s a rough hand in her hair, urging her in for a kiss, that’s when Credence feels a ripple of movement around her fingers. Graves comes like that, shaking apart under her, and her breasts heave with each tremor. Credence collapses at her side, and an arm wraps around her sweaty back, fingers massaging on her shoulder blade. “You were wonderful.”

Graves says, a bit strained, perhaps still floating back down to earth, and Credence smiles against the woman’s neck, kissing her below the soft curve of her earlobe as an arm loops around her waist. She could sink lower, and pillow her cheek on one of Graves' breasts, but that can wait. “Thank you.” She answers, and Graves pulls the sheets over them, though Credence hardly feels any chill, not like this, wrapped up so close to the other woman.

  
  



End file.
